O melhor presente de natal
by Island Jessica-chan
Summary: Todo ano você espera pacientemente o natal. Sempre a mesma coisa: roupas e mais roupas. Qual seria o seu melhor presente? SasuSaku. -Desafio do fórum "SasuSaku Forevá! XD" Imagem 1-


**O melhor presente de natal**

_A neve começou a cair. Era quase onze e meia da véspera de natal. Os Haruno estavam dando os últimos retoques na ceia de natal, enquanto esperavam seus convidados: os Uchiha._

_Uma pequena garotinha de cabelos róseos passara correndo em direção a janela. Sakura tinha apenas cinco anos. Ela pôs-se a admirar a neve. Durante todo aquele inverno, aquela era a primeira vez que nevava._

_Um carro preto parou em frente a casa dos Haruno. Dele desceram um garoto de cinco anos, outro de dez e os pais deles._

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" gritara a pequena apontando para a janela. "Eles chegaram!"_

_Calçando as botas, Sakura correu para cumprimentar as visitas. Embora os Uchiha e os Haruno sempre passassem a noite de natal juntos, aquela era a primeira vez que a garota os via._

"_Oi! Meu nome é Sakura!" ela disse, estendendo a mão a frente._

"_Sasuke." o mais novo respondeu, cumprimentando-a._

"_Sasuke, querido, por que não vai brincar um pouco com ela?" perguntou a mãe dos garotos. "Nós vamos ajudar nos preparativos."_

"_Itachi nii-san pode brincar também?" perguntou o garoto._

"_Não acho que ele queira, querido..." a mãe notara a expressão no rosto do mais velho._

"_Que seja, vamos brincar nós dois!" dizendo isso, Sakura puxou Sasuke pelo braço até o quintal._

_

* * *

_­Onze e meia. Naquele ano, a ceia era na casa dos Uchiha. O chão estava totalmente visível: outro ano sem neve. Aquele aquecimento global dos infernos estava acabando com a magia do natal...

Então, os Haruno chegaram. Sem crianças correndo: Sakura e Sasuke já tinham dezesseis; Itachi, vinte e um. Sem muita cerimônia: oi, Sasuke, Itachi; oi, Sakura. E então se jogariam num sofá da onde só sairiam para cear.

"Sasuke, porque não vai lá fora?" perguntou-lhe a mãe.

"Okaa-san, não tem neve, e não tem mais sentido me expulsar de casa pra fingir que o Papai Noel chegou e eu não vi." ele respondeu, friamente.

"Então vamos esperar a neve!" disse Sakura, enquanto arrastava o garoto até o quintal.

* * *

"_Toma isso!"_

_Os dois caíram exaustos no chão coberto pela neve. As guerras de bolas de neve eram a coisa mais tradicional a se fazer num inverno nevado. Enquanto Sasuke se sentava, procurando descansar um pouco, Sakura acertou uma bola de neve no meio do rosto dele._

"_Ei, isso é golpe baixo!" ele disse._

"_Não é não! A julgar pelo ponto que acertei, diria que é um golpe alto!" a garota ria sem parar. E o garoto também rira._

_Eles foram para debaixo de uma árvore para descansar. De acordo com Sakura, era uma flor de cerejeira, mas isso não tinha muita importância quando se tratava do inverno._

"_Ei, Sasuke..." ela fitou-o com os olhos esmeralda. "Promete que, todos os anos, nós vamos fazer a mesma coisa, digo, guerra de bola de neve?"_

"_É claro, por que não? Guerra de bola de neve é tão divertido..."_

_

* * *

_Caminhando pelo quintal dos Uchiha, ainda segurando Sasuke pelo pulso, Sakura encontrou um tronco de árvore. Eles sentaram-se encostados no tronco, cada um olhando para uma direção. Os olhares não se cruzavam. A neve começou a cair.

"Tinha recém começado a nevar quando eu vi você chegar." disse a garota.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou, ainda sem olhar para ela.

"Onze anos atrás. Na ceia de natal lá em casa." ela explicou. Sasuke nada disse. "Você mudou muito, nesses anos que passaram."

Sasuke continuava mudo. Não era por má educação. Era porque ele realmente concordava com ela...

"Você me fez uma promessa." ela disse.

"Não acha que já está meio grandinha pra isso, não?" ele perguntou.

"Sinceramente?" ela retrucou.

"Se não fosse pra ser sinceramente, não tinha perguntado." ele disse.

"Não!" ao dizer isso, ela acertou-lhe uma bola de neve no rosto.

"Golpe baixo..." ele disse.

"Não! É golpe alto!" ela riu. Ele continuou estático. "Você riu dessa há onze anos..."

Ela jogou-se sentada na neve. Não tinha a menor graça em brincar de guerra de bola de neve se o adversário não se mexia.

"Já faz um bom tempo que não rio." ele disse, friamente.

"É, eu percebi isso." ela disse, emburrada.

Sakura não entendia o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. Era como se algo, no fundo de seu coração, motivasse-a a fazê-lo. Como se o coração esperasse uma recompensa... Um amor, talvez.

Diante da expressão emburrada de Sakura, Sasuke ficou sem ações. Qual era exatamente a razão de não conseguir vê-la triste, ele não sabia. Mas que a idade deles fosse pro espaço, agora ele **tinha** que dar um jeito de alegrá-la...

Uma bola de neve acertou-a no braço.

"Ei, quem é que estava dizendo que eu estava grandinha?" ela se levantou, uma bola de neve em cada mão.

"A mesma pessoa que vai te provar isso!" ele disse, levantando-se também.

* * *

"_Tchau, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Tchau, Sakura-chan."_

_Um aperto no coração das duas crianças. Depois da ceia, dos presentes em volta da árvore de natal, era a hora de ir embora. Hora de criança ir pra cama, diziam os pais. Mas as crianças queriam continuar juntas. Não importasse de que maneira, eles queriam ter a presença do outro ao seu lado._

"_Até o natal do ano que vem!"_

_Uma promessa de reencontro. Uma chance de se ver novamente. Era tudo o que tinham._

_

* * *

_Sentados no chão, eles riam como duas crianças. Como antigamente, haviam guerreado até caírem exaustos.

"Viu só, fiz você rir de novo." disse Sakura, triunfante.

Sasuke rapidamente percebera que não era simplesmente o fato de que ela o fizera rir: na presença dela, ele não conseguia parar de rir. Ele se sentia feliz e bobo como um... Cara apaixonado. Um daqueles que cai de amores pela melhor amiga. Mas as coisas são **tão** mais fáceis na TV!

"Sakura..." ele tentou começar.

"Que foi, quer revanche?"

"Revanche?"

"Você perdeu, tem o direito de pedir revanche!"

"Eu não perdi! Eu só..." ele sentiu que se desviara do assunto. "Calma, não era isso que eu ia dizer."

"Ah, não? O que era, então?"

"É que... As coisas são bem mais fáceis na TV."

"Era **isso** que você ia me dizer?"

"Não! Eu ia..."

"Pára de enrolar e fala logo."

"Eu queria dizer que..."

"Sasuke, Sakura, a ceia está pronta!" ouviu-se a voz da mãe de Sakura.

"Já vou, okaa-san!" berrou a garota. "O que você ia dizer?"

"Bem, eu..."

"Já é quase meia-noite, não demorem!" dessa vez, foi a mãe de Sasuke.

"Já vai, okaa-san!" vez de Sasuke. "Como eu estou tentando dizer..."

"Parem de fofocar e venham logo, eu estou com fome!" nem Itachi o deixava falar.

"Mas que saco que ninguém me deixa falar!" um sussurro quase inaudível.

"O que você di-"

Sakura não teve tempo de entender o sussurro tampouco de perguntar o que havia sido dito. Sentiu os doces lábios de Sasuke encostarem-se aos seus, pedindo por um beijo prontamente retribuído. Naquele momento, todos os sentimentos ocultos esmagados pelas outras emoções e os laços da amizade fizeram-se claro para ambos os lados. Eles se separaram em busca de ar.

"Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer."

"Vocês dois aí fora, venham logo para dentro!" berrou o pai de Sasuke.

Sasuke ofereceu o braço para Sakura, que entrelaçou o dela no dele. Aquele era, sem sombra de dúvida, o melhor presente no natal mais perfeito que poderia existir.

* * *

Desafio do fórum "SasuSaku Forevá! XD". Imagem 1.

Foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer, mas eu acho que está muito bom ò.ó/ (tá, eu não acho não... mas alguém tem que achar ù.u)

Feliz Natal, minna! (erm... o.o eu sei, tá cedo...) Se eu pudesse pedir um presente pra Papai Noel, pedia cenas SasuSaku no mangá nesse natal /o/ (nem que seja só a capa, vai i.i)


End file.
